¿Qué harías… por amor?
by fandubermiku01
Summary: Miku y Len dos hermanos que se desean y tienen un amor prohibido. Este es mi nuevo fic… basado en la canción de Romeo and Cinderella; versión MikuxLen… ¡Léanlo! Muchos enredos… amor prohibido… gente rica y Lemon
1. Una promesa inicio de clases

_**Disclaimer: los Vocaloid no me pertenecen, sino a Yamaha, Sega y Crypton. ¨DE FANS, PARA FANS, SIN FINES DE LUCRO¨**_

(Len POV)

-Ne~ onichan… onichan- decía mi hermana mientras me movía lentamente y me daba una sonrisa –Buenos días…-

-Buenos días… mi hermosa princesa- salude con una gran sonrisa a mi hermosa verde aqua mientras pasaba mi mano por su largo cabello -¿Dormiste bien?-

-¡Si…! Los monstros no me molestaron en toda la noche- contesto muy alegre Miku… si mi hermana de ojos color esmeralda y piel blanca como porcelana –Rin chan… nos está esperando para que desayunemos onichan-

-Esta bien… ve a cambiarte en lo que tiendo la cama-

-¡Hi!-

(Miku POV)

¿Qué me pondré? ¡Pero que tonta soy! Hoy es mi primer día en el instituto así que no uso ropa de diario… mama dijo que debíamos empezar a socializar con otros chicos ya que siempre tomamos clases particulares en casa… nunca platico con otras personas que no sean mis hermanos: Rin y Len Kagamine; así que espero que mi primer día de clases sea muy lindo…

-¡Onichan! ¿Cómo se me ve el uniforme?- pregunte muy entusiasmada mientras me daba una vuelta… ya que portaba una falda azul tableada, camisa blanca que llevaba corbata y suéter azul.

-Muy… bonita- dijo mi hermano un poco rojo así que sonreí… ya había comenzado bien el día.

-Ne~ debes cambiarte o mama se enojara-

-Antes te peinare ¿vale?- dijo mi hermano tan atento como siempre… así que me senté en la cama ya tendida, él se paró enfrente de mí y comenzó a cepillar mi cabello –Miku…-

-Mmm?-

-¿Te vas a olvidar de mi cuando conozcas a otros chicos?- pregunto mi hermano mientras colocaba en mis dos coletas un moño blanco.

-Claro que no…- conteste mientras levantaba la mirada buscando sus ojos azules como el mar… -te… amo onichan-

-Yo… yo también te amo- dijo mi hermano muy sonrojado al igual que yo… así que me pare mientras lo abrasaba y sonreía.

-Ahora yo te peinare- dije mientras pasaba una de mis manos por su nuca y le ataba una coleta pequeña pero sutil con un listón negro… siempre asíamos lo mismo… no entiendo por qué ahora me duele el pecho.

-Me cambiare rápido antes de que Rin venga a sacarnos a patadas…-

(Len POV)

Cada vez que mi hermana me toca… o al sentir su aliento; mi cara arde y tengo la tentación de besarla… pero no puede ser ya que somos hermanos.

-¡Miku ni~!- decía mi hermana Rin mientras abrazaba a Miku… mi hermana Rin es un poco baja con cabellos rubios y ojos azules… también soy así… es que los dos somos gemelos, la única que no concuerda con nosotros es Miku ya que es muy diferente en su aspecto pero no deja de ser mi hermana solo por eso… lastima –Hay que desayunar-

-Si onesama pero hay que esperar a Len kun…- contesto Miku mientras abrazaba a Rin ya que las dos son muy unidas.

-Ya termine…- conteste mientras salía y miraba a otro lado ya que me sentía muy raro en uniforme.

-Que guapo de ves onichan- dijo Miku mientras sonreía así que me sonroje mucho y solo me limite a sonreír y mirar a otro lado.

-¡Vamos a desayunar!- grito Rin mientras nos jalaba de la mano y nos llevaba hasta el comedor –mama y papa fueron de viaje de negocios en la mañana… me dijeron que les avisara, no querían que se despertaran tan temprano-

-Gracias Rin- dije mientras desayunaba unos panqueques con jugo de naranja –así que nos van a llevar a la escuela los tutores ¿verdad?-

-No importa… mama y papa son muy buenos…- contesto Miku tratando de levantarme el ánimo ya que me molesta que nuestros padres prefieran el trabajo que estar con nosotros –así que está bien que salgan por un tiempo-

-Ya vez…- dijo mi hermana Rin con un pastel en la boca –deberías aprender a Miku ni~… oye hermana ¿vas a conseguirte novio? ¿O por qué tan arreglada?-

-Eh?- Miku estaba con la cara muy roja así que me dieron muchos celos… obvio de hermano, también pasaría lo mismo con Rin.

-Porque yo si…- dijo mi hermana mientras se acomodaba los pasadores blancos que llevaba –espero encontrarme con un chico guapo y gentil-

-Seguro que lo encontraras- dijo Miku muy alegre mientras aprobaba la imagen de nuestra hermana -¿Con que un novio…?-

-No… Miku ya tiene novio…- dije mientras la abrasaba muy ruborizado.

-Si… no necesito conseguirme novio- contesto Miku mientras entrelazaba su mano con la mía… hace mucho que me di cuenta que nuestras manos quedan perfectas así… -porque tengo a onichan…-

-Ya veo…- susurro mi hermana Rin mientras tomaba su mochila… -será mejor que se apuren o llegaremos tarde a nuestro primer día de clases-

-¡Sí!-

(Miku POV)

Que cálida es la mano de mi onichan…

-Voy a cepillarme los dientes- dijo Len mientras se paraba de la silla…

-Onichan…- susurre mientras agachaba la mirada ya estaba demasiado roja.

-Lo siento…- dijo el mientras se agachaba y subía mi mirada usando solo su dedo en mi mentón… nuestras manos seguían unidas… como si algo las uniera; un hilo que no permitía que nos soltáramos –creo que sería mejor que te suelte-

-No…- dije muy ruborizada mientras trataba de sonreír… pero los nervios no me lo permitían –también tengo que cepillarme los dientes-

Mi hermano sonrió ampliamente mientras apretaba más mi mano y nos dirigíamos los dos al baño… siempre he sido muy unida a mi onichan.

Terminando de lavarnos nos dirigimos al auto con Rin sin dejar de juntar nuestras manos… tan solo el rose de sus dedos con los míos… es suficiente para que me sienta protegida y amada.

-Ne~ ¿Cómo creen que sean los compañeros?- preguntaba mi hermana mientras se acomodaba el moño blanco que llevaba puesto.

-No lo sé- respondió Len.

-Tal vez… ¿lindos?- dije mientras sonreía –me da un poco de miedo…-

-No te preocupes… no cambiara en nada- dijo Rin mientras me sonreía y daba ánimos –la escuela es especial… así que no va a ver tantos niños… y maestros tampoco-

-Espero que sean gentiles…- susurre, ya que soy muy penosa cuando se trata de socializar… como dije anteriormente solo hablo con mis hermanos y papas.

-Ya llegamos- anuncio el chofer mientras abría la puerta y nos ayudaba a bajar –que tengan un bonito día señores Kagamine-

-Gracias- respondimos los tres mientras nos despedíamos con una sonrisa dispuestos a ir al instituto muy grande por cierto… entramos y nos recibió una señora ya mayor quien nos explicaba que estaríamos en el mismo grupo y nos enseñó varios salones para diferentes materias.

-Bien… esperen un momento en lo que preparo a los demás alumnos- dijo la señora mientras se metía a un salón.

-¡Que emoción!- dijo Rin mientras se acomodaba de nuevo el uniforme.

-Que mello- dije mientras trataba de no tartamudear.

-Tranquila Miku… si tienes miedo aprieta más mi mano- dijo mi hermano mientras me sonreía así que sonreí también y suspire tratando de darme valor.

-Está bien…- dijo la señora mientras abría la puerta –pasen por favor y preséntense-

-¡Hola!- decía Rin muy animada mientras pasaba enfrente y sonreía –Mi nombre es Rin Kagamine Hatsune; tengo 17 años y espero que nos llevemos bien-

-Mi nombre es Len Kagamine Hatsune- dijo Len mientras entraba y fríamente saludaba.

-Mi… nombre…- empecé a tartamudear pues varios chicos me miraban fijamente así que apreté más la mano de mi onichan armándome de valor –Mi nombre es… Miku Kagamine Hatsune… tengo 17 años… espero que nos llevemos bien-

-Pasen a sentarse donde gusten por favor… después se les serán entregados los libros- dijo la señora mientras salía y cerraba la puerta.

-¡Hola mi nombre es Gumi!- dijo una chica de cabellos verdes y ojos del mismo color; mientras me tomaba de la mano y jalaba provocando que se rompiera mi agarre con Len kun –te vas a sentar conmigo…-

-Está bien- dije en un susurro mientras corría detrás de la chica de verde.

(Len POV)

¿Cómo se atreve esa chica a quitar a Miku de mi lado? Pensé mientras me sentaba junto con Rin y varios nos asían preguntas como: ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Tienes novia? ¿Me pasas tu número de celular? Así que decidí ignorarlos sutilmente pues me conviene hacerme amigo de todos los chicos de aquí para cuidar a mi hermanita.

-Hola mi nombre es Kaito Shion- dijo un chico de cabellos azules y ojos del mismo color mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

-Hola… Len Kagamine-

-¿Enserio la verde aqua es tu hermana?- pregunto el chico muy entusiasmado mientras volteaba a ver a mi querida hermana que se encontraba platicando amenamente con la chica de cabellos verdes.

-Si… ¿por qué?-

-Nada importante… solo que me gustó mucho- dijo el mientras sonreía al parecer quería que se la presentara –al igual que otros chicos-

-Mmm…-

(Miku POV)

-Ne~ ¿tienes novio?- preguntaba mi nueva amiga Gumi mientras me hacia trenzas en mis colitas.

-Mmm… si ¿por qué?- conteste muy decidida.

-Es que Kaito no para de verte; al parecer le gustas-

-¿Kaito?-

-Si… el chico que habla con tu hermano- así que voltee a ver y me encontré con su mirada, eso provoco que me sonrojara ya que me miraba penetrantemente así que solo sonreí y volví a mirar asía la ventana.

-Hola chicas- dijo un chico mientras se paraba enfrente de mi… por eso voltee a verlo y era ese chico de cabellos azules –hola hermosa señorita… mi nombre es Shion Kaito-

-Hola… mi nombre es Hatsune Miku- conteste un poco nerviosa ya que su mirada era muy pesada –un gusto conocerlo-

-Miku…-

-¿Onichan?- pregunte mientras sentía que alguien me tomaba de la mano así que sonreí ya que era mi adorado hermano -¿Qué ocurre?-

-Solo quería presentarte a unos amigos…- dijo el mientras me sonreía así que me pare ice una reverencia y me marche con el –creo que no es bueno que hables con Kaito-

-¿Por qué onichan?-

-Solo… que no me da buena espina- contesto Len kun muy sonrojado así que sonreí mientras pasaba mi mano por su mejilla.

-Onichan… no te preocupes ¡se me defender! Gracias a Rin chan- conteste un poco ruborizada.

-Oye Miku… ¿quieres escaparte un rato?-

-No podemos… ¿Qué tal en recreo nichan? Bueno si tenemos…-

-Creo que está bien…- así que él me jalo asía su asiento y me mostro un lugar para que estuviera con el… -Mira… él es Gakupo-

-Mucho gusto Gakupo- salude muy atenta y feliz –Mi nombre es Miku-

-¡Que guapa eres! ¿Tienes novio?- preguntaba el peli morado, pero de pronto una chica con cabellos rosas le pego en la cabeza -¡auch! Am… ella es Luka… mi novia-

-Un placer Luka san- salude con una gran sonrisa… pero tenía tantas ganas de reír.

-Am… hola- contesto la peli rosada mientras jalaba de la oreja a Gakupo y se retiraban –con permiso…-

-¡Qué bonito! ¿No Len kun?- dije mientras tomaba su mano y miraba a la pareja.

-¿Qué?-

-Me imagino… que debe ser bonito tener un novio- dije mientras me imaginaba a mi hermano como mi novio… ¿qué? Pero… el no siente lo mismo por mi… -para que este siempre contigo… y te quiera mucho… te abrase-

-Miku…- susurro mi hermano pero fue interrumpido.

-¡Hermana!- gritaba Rin desde una orilla del gran salón -¡Ven quiero presentarte a alguien!-

-¿Esta bien?- dije mientras miraba a Len y este sonrió en forma aprobatoria.

Así que me dirigí rápidamente al lugar… mientras sonreía ya que estaba muy feliz.

-Hola…- salude a todos –mi… nombre es Miku-

-Yo soy Akaito- dijo un chico de cabellos rojos mientras besaba mi mejilla –un placer conocerla-

-Yo soy Gumiya- me saludo un chico de cabellos verdes mientras sonreía.

-¡Es mi hermano Miku!- decía mi amiga Gumi mientras me abrasaba –lo malo es que no es guapo como el tuyo-

-Pues a mí me parece bastante lindo- dije con una sonrisa provocando muchos ¡Woa! ¡Gumiya tiene pegue y con la más guapa! Y cosas así.

-Yo soy Teto- me saludaba una chica que usaba dos coletas igual que yo color rojo… pero mucho más cortas –mucho gusto-

-Mucho gusto- conteste mientras miraba con detenimiento a todos… se ven tan agradables, el único que me da un poco de mello es Akaito…

(Len POV)

No me gusta que mi hermanita este tanto tiempo con otros chicos… especialmente con un pelirrojo que no para de ver a Miku y a Rin pervertida mente…

-¡Hermano!- gritaba Rin mientras se acercaba –mañana nos darán los útiles así que nos dieron permiso de visitar la escuela-

-Creo que está bien- conteste mientras me paraba -¿te vas a quedar?-

-¿Me quieres hermano?- pregunto Rin mientras me abrasaba pero no se siente igual… no se siente cálido como los abrazos de Miku.

-Obvio que si… eres mi hermana-

-Bueno… es que me quiero quedar…- contesto mi hermana mientras miraba de rápido hacia la bolita –me gusta mucho Gumiya y…-

-Está bien… pero cuídate del peli rojo- conteste mientras desarreglaba su cabello… Rin puede ser muy agresiva y autoritaria… pero aun es una niña y siempre cuido de ella como su padre.

-¡Hi!- dijo para luego irse a platicar con los demás mientras le decía a Miku que se viniera conmigo así que sonreí y tome la mano de mi hermanita verde aqua para luego salir.

-¡Esto es un viaje!- dijo Miku muy entusiasmada mientras corría rápidamente y me llevaba jalando -¡Es como Alicia en el país de las maravillas!-

-¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunte mientras corría detrás de ella…

-El lugar es muy grande… solo para nosotros dos-

-Nosotros… dos- susurre mientras escondía el rubor en mi fleco… últimamente estoy imaginando cosas.

-Ne~ onichan ¿A dónde quieres ir primero?-

-Mmm… no se- conteste mientras miraba a todos lados –estoy un poco cansado-

-Lo siento… te traje corriendo- mi hermanita señalo asía un gran árbol –vamos a descansar-

-Me parece bien-

Llegamos y nos sentamos justo enfrente de ese árbol tan grande… la sombra era deliciosa y una pequeña brisa nos acompañaba.

-¿Qué te parece la escuela?- pregunte mientras sonreía.

-Bueno… es divertida-

-Creo que no la vamos a pasar bien estos años-

-Si… todos son muy gentiles, amables…- contesto mi hermana mientras se recargaba de mi hombro así que con una mano la abrase –Rin ya consiguió lo que quería…-

-¿Qué?-

-Un novio… me alegro por mi hermana- contesto ella mientras cerraba sus ojos.

-Miku…-

-¿Si onichan?-

-Nada…- dije mientras tocaba su rostro -duerme-

-Está bien…- susurro Miku mientras se acostaba y acomodaba en el suelo; así que también me recosté mientras admiraba su rostro… se veía tan linda. Me gustaba observarla siempre cuando dormía desde pequeños… y aún tengo esa maña… ver su rostro tan quieto; su boca entreabierta… era demasiada tentación.

Subí arriba de ella mientras me apoyaba de mis brazos… me acerque poco a poco a su rostro… el mío ardía; era evidente que me encontraba muy sonrojado… nuestros labios casi se unían.

-¿Qué haces onichan?- pregunto Miku mientras abría lentamente sus ojos… sus labios seguían muy cerca de los míos… ahora mi sonrojo  
era más que evidente ¡ardía mi cara!

-Solo un beso…-

-Eso no está bien…- susurro Miku muy roja… así que la abrase.

Así nos quedamos un buen rato hasta que sonaron las campanas anunciando el comienzo del recreo… todos salieron y por supuesto nuestra hermana Rin nos estaba buscando muy emocionada.

-Onichan creo que será mejor que vallamos con Rin- dijo Miku mientras se levantaba y tomaba mi mano.

(Miku POV)

¿Qué abra sido eso? Mi onichan me hace sentir tan cálida… pero el solo dijo que quería un beso, así que no me debo emocionar o llenar de esperanzas falsas.

-Hola onesama- salude a mi hermana mientras sonreía -¿Por qué tan feliz?-

-Eso debería preguntarlo yo…- al escuchar eso mis mejillas se tornaron de un color rojo intenso mientras mi onichan estaba igual o peor que yo… -en casa me cuentan… pero ahora mira: Gumiya ya es mi novio-

-¿Enserio? ¡Felicidades!- dije mientras abrazaba a mi hermana -¡espera a que mama se entere!-

-¡Va a saltar de la emoción!-

Así comimos todos juntos en la cafetería mientras compartíamos chistes y anécdotas que me fascinaban escuchar.

-Oye Miku- decía Kaito mientras se sentaba a un lado mío -¿quieres ir a dar una vuelta?-

-¿Una vuelta?- ahora que lo pienso… no pude recorrer la escuela con mi onichan -¡claro!-

Así que me retire con mi nuevo amigo Kaito… caminamos entretenidos por toda la escuela mientras nos correteábamos y jugábamos por todo el lugar… también se me hace raro que dejen tanto receso.

-Kaito…- dije mientras miraba unos árboles -¿te gusta la escuela?-

-Al principio no…- me contesto el mientras se para enfrente mío –pero llegaste tú... y me alegra que nos hayamos encontrado-

-También yo- conteste con una sonrisa –eres un amigo muy agradable y chistoso-

-Mmm… por ahora-

-¿Por ahora qué?- pregunte curiosa ya que la cara de Kaito había cambiado a una muy picara.

-Nada… nada importante- los dos reímos ante eso y nos volvimos a dirigir con nuestros amigos.

-Uy! Kaito anda ligando- decía mi amiga Gumi mientras reía.

-No digan tonterías- decía mi hermana mientras me indicaba que me sentara así que lo hice –ella ya tiene novio…-

-¿¡Que!?- preguntaron todos mientras yo me ruborizaba más -¿Quién Miku? ¿Quién es el afortunado?-

-Secreto- dije mientras trataba de ocultar el rubor con mi fleco…

-Pues… en la escuela Miku es mía- dijo Kaito mientras me abrasaba -¿verdad?-

-Eh?- ahora me sentía muy mal… tenía que responder y solo balbuceaba… gracias a Dios que sonó la campana.

-¡Vámonos si no la maestra se enojara!- grito Gumi mientras salían corriendo todos a acepción mía y de mi onichan… ya que no teníamos libros, tampoco quería estar ahí para que me interrogaran ¡lo echaste a perder Rin!

(Len POV)

-Miku… sobre…-

-No te preocupes onichan- contesto mi hermana mientras me sonreía -era solo un juego ¿verdad? Nada enserio…-

-Sobre eso quería hablar…-

-Nadie se enterara de nuestro secreto- Miku me abraso… siempre tan cálida y llena de felicidad –porque yo también te quiero onichan-

Así que también la abrase pero esta vez no quería dejarla ir… los chicos que pasaban a nuestro lado, nos miraban y no decían nada… solo se ruborizaban, como si hiciéramos algo malo… pero no me importa lo que otros digan, yo amo a mi hermana y lo voy a demostrar.

-¿Te gusta Kaito?- pregunte mientras pasaba mi mano por su cabello –dime por favor la verdad-

-No… no me gusta-

-Creo que será mejor que vallamos a sentarnos…- dije mientras con dificultad me separaba y sonreía –si nos ve un maestro o la directora nos va a sancionar-

-Está bien-

Así fuimos de nuevo al árbol aquel… en donde comenzó todo.

-¿Quieres escuchar música?-

-¡Claro!- contesto mi hermana, así que le di uno de los auriculares mientras escuchábamos juntos todo el repertorio que estaba en mi celular… el tiempo pasaba rápido cuando los dos estábamos juntos.

Pasaron hora y horas… los dos cantábamos muy divertidos… tomados de las manos; mientras nos reíamos ente las equivocaciones que teníamos.

-¡Me secuestrare a mi hermano!- Rei… mientras miraba la cara ruborizada de mi Miku.

-Jajajaja es: ¡Me arrojare al reactor nuclear!-

-¡Arrojare a mi hermano al reactor nuclear!- dijo ella mientras me daba un golpecito en la cabeza… -¡por qué no me deja cantar en paz!-

-Está bien… me callo- mi hermana sonrió mientras seguía cantando Meldon pero más me recordaba a Onii yukkai.

-¡Len!Miku¡- gritaba Rin -¡Vámonos!-

-Eh?- Rin llego de la nada y nos jalo para que nos levantásemos -¿Por qué tanta prisa?-

-Ya llegaron mama y papa-

-¡Qué bien!- dijo Miku emocionada.

Todos subimos a la camioneta muy felices… ya que siempre nuestros padres regresaban al mes de sus viajes… Rin nos comentaba que mañana ya llegarían los libros; eso no me convenía ya que quería estar más tiempo a solas con mi hermana y así no se puede ya que es mal visto que un hermano este mucho tiempo con su hermana… es un poco raro aunque seamos familia… esos son principios con los que la gente rica es educada.

(Miku POV)

Llegamos a casa y como siempre salí corriendo para abrazar a papa; que nos esperaba en la entrada junto a mi mama.

-¡Pensé que no regresarías pronto!- dije mientras me colgaba de mi papa y le daba mucho besos -¡qué bien que volvieron!-

-Ya… ya veo a quien quieres más- decía mama mientras fingía estar triste.

-¡Mama ya te empezaba a extrañar!- dije mientras la abrasaba.

-¿Por qué vinieron?- pregunto Rin mientras miraba fríamente a nuestros padres… ahora que lo pienso… su llegada tan repentina es debido a algo muy importante…

-Tienes razón Rin- dijo mi padre mientras entraba… esto ya no me está agradando –es por eso que te pedí que vinieran tan rápido-

-Vamos… entren- contesto mi madre mientras nos llama desde adentro de la casa.

-¿Y bien?- pregunto Len mientras se sentaba a mi lado… a escondidas nos tomamos de la mano ya que a nuestros padres no les gusta que seamos tan unidos.

-Rin… estas saliendo con un chico que se llama Gumiya ¿verdad?- pregunto mi madre… provocando que Rin se ruborizara mucho y asintiera con la cabeza… ¿Cómo se enteró tan rápido? –pues estas comprometida con el… así que creo que contigo no hay problema-

-¿Enserio?- pregunto Rin ahora más ruborizada que antes… en su cara se ha reflejado una sonrisa enorme.

-Si… los señores Mepoid llamaron para su compromiso- dijeron nuestros padres felices… ya que la familia Megpoid era adinerada… como le gustaban a papa y mama –también por eso los mandamos a la escuela… gracias a dios tenemos hijos muy apuestos-

-Aquí no acaba todo ¿verdad?- pregunto Len… es cuando sentí que su mano apretaba más la mía… no me incomodo pero se me así extraño.

Rin se retiró por mandato de mi padre… ya que me imagino esta platica es solo para Len y yo.

-Cierto…- mi padre se paró y se acercó a nosotros mientras nos miraba fijamente –de ahora en adelante Miku dormirás sola-

-¿Qué?- pregunte enojada ya que estaba acostumbrada a dormir con mi onichan -¿por qué?-

-Ya no eres una niña…- dijo mi madre mientras me acariciaba el rostro –eres una señorita… y eso nos da mucha alegría-

-Nos llegaron propuestas de matrimonio y solo nos quedaremos por ahora con dos- continuo mi padre… así que baje la mirada ¡yo no me quiero casar! No; si no es mi onichan –una de los señores Shion y otra de los señores Akita-

-Estamos financiando tu primer beso-

-¿Mi… mi primer beso?- pregunte enojada… ya sabía que esto acabaría así… en nuestra familia lo único que importa es el dinero… ya que pertenecemos a una de las mejore familias de todo Japón teniendo buenas relaciones con el extranjero… desde pequeños han cuidado de nuestra educación, hablamos 10 idiomas en los que se destacan el español, mandarín, inglés y el portugués.

A mi hermana y a mí nos mandaron a clases especializadas de cocina, modelaje, finanza, tocamos varios instrumentos… cosas así; preparándonos para un futuro como el que ahora se presenta; ya que la gran esperanza de nuestros padres es que nos casemos con gente rica.

-¡Si tu primer beso!- dijo mi madre… como si debería estar feliz por eso –este dependerá… para saber quién es el que más te convenga-

Seguía sin decir nada… prácticamente me están vendiendo.

-Mañana llegara el señorito Nero- contesto mi padre con una sonrisa –que es el mejor financiador… el mejor partido; pero también llegara la señorita Neru-

Seguía mirando la nada… lo único que me hacía sentir bien era mi mano unida a la de mi hermano…

-Si… mañana llegara tu prometida Len- dijo mi madre… es noticia me dejo en seco; mi corazón latía cada vez… así que solté la mano de onichan...

(Len POV)

¿Mi prometida? Yo no me quiero casar con otra persona… que no sea mi hermana.

Miku soltó mi mano… yo seguía buscándola detrás de la almohada y fue cuando me di cuenta que ella estaba muy triste… al igual que yo.

-La señorita Neru es muy bonita hijo…- contesto mi madre mientras nos seguía mirando –además sus padre es dueño de una línea muy lujosa de hoteles-

-Ya veo…- dije; solo por eso la comprometieron conmigo.

-Entonces… mañana me arreglare para mi novio- dijo Miku mientras se levantaba del asiento –solo espero que el mejor postor… me trate bien-

-¡Así se habla hija!- dijo nuestro padre con una gran sonrisa –por eso tienes varias propuestas de matrimonio… sabía que tantos caprichos cumplidos iban a dar su fruto-

-No te preocupes padre…- mi corazón se aceleraba; no podía concebir la idea de que Miku se case con otro chico… ¡que su primer beso sea con otro chico! Que no sea yo… -mañana en la mañana preparare un obento para mi futuro marido-

Miku se retiró mientras hacía una reverencia a nuestros padres en signo de respeto… sonrió; mis padres estaban impresionados por la ¨madurez¨ de mi hermanita yo solo miraba tristemente su fina silueta mientras se alejaba más.

-Espero que lo tomes tan bien como tu hermana- dijo mi madre mientras acomodaba mi corbata –mañana debes estar más guapo de lo normal… quiero que seas gentil con tu prometida-

-De eso depende el imperio Kagamine- termino mi padre mientras me miraba de reojo –tu nueva habitación esta alado de la de tu hermana… por ahora no están acostumbrados… pero es lo mejor-

-Mmm…- mire las escaleras; pude observar a Rin… que se encontraba triste escuchando la conversación.

-Puedes irte-

Me retire a la habitación de mi hermana… solo miraba tristemente todo el lugar. Desde un principio sabía que mi amor nunca seria correspondido y menos que mis padres me dejaran casarme con mi propia hermana...

-¡Len!- grito mi hermana mientras se cubría con las manos.

-Ah… ah… perdón- dije muy sonrojado mientras miraba a otro lado, Miku se estaba cambiando…

-¡No mires!- volvió a gritar… pero como no voltear; cuando tengo a una diosa enfrente de mí.

-¿Ya puedo voltear?- pregunte de nuevo… mientras ocultaba el rubor con mi fleco.

-Está bien- voltee y pude ver a mi hermana con un lindo vestido blanco; muy sencillo, pero la hacía ver muy hermosa.

-¿Vamos a comer?-

-No… no tengo ganas de ver a mis padres- respondió ella mientras se acostaba en la cama –ahora las noches serán horribles-

-No te preocupes- dije mientras me acostaba a su lado y la abrasaba –vendré a darte las buenas noches todos los días-

-No es lo mismo-

-¡¿Puedo pasar?!- preguntaba mi madre mientras tocaba la puerta… así que nos sentamos los dos… mientras recordábamos que esas cosas no las deberíamos hacer cuando nuestros padres se encontraran en casa.

-Adelante- dijimos los dos.

-Miku te trajimos ropa nueva ¡muy bonita! de nuestro viaje… también a ti Len- dijo nuestra madre mientras nos dejaba muchas bolsas.

-Gracias- respondimos los dos.

-¿Van a comer?-

-Comimos en la escuela- respondí rápidamente.

-Ya veo… está bien- volvió a salir de la habitación –nos vemos más al rato-

(Miku POV)

Las noches… me las voy a pasar muy sola.

-¿Vamos a dar una vuelta?- pregunto mi hermano mientras me ofrecía su mano.

-Está bien-

Los dos bajamos a escondidas y nos dirigimos a la cochera; donde mi onichan guarda su moto.

-Toma- dijo mientras me daba un casco; lo tome y puse cuidadosamente.

Los dos subimos a la moto; mientras Len kun aceleraba fomentando que lo abrasara con más fuerza…

-¡Vas muy rápido!- dije mientras cerraba mis ojos.

-Jajajaja aselare mas- dijo el… así que lo abrase más fuerte.

-Len…- susurre –mi vestido… ¡se alza!-

De inmediato freno… así que abrí mis ojos cuidadosamente…

-No dejare que otro chico te vea- dijo el mientras tomaba mi mano –solo yo…-

-Eres malo- conteste mientras le enseñaba la lengua –además tengo frio-

-No te preocupes- mi hermano me dio su suéter para luego ayudarme a bajar y admirar la vista… el atardecer… -¿enserio te quieres casar?-

-No…- conteste con una sonrisa… pero no le puedo ocultar nada a mi hermano; en verdad estoy muy triste por la noticia -¿Tú te quieres casar?-

-¿Recuerdas la promesa que te ice?-

-Cómo olvidarla…- hace mucho tiempo… cuando los dos teníamos apenas la edad para entender lo que pasaba en el mundo; nuestros padres nos hablaron de matrimonio… una cosa muy linda a mi parecer… ese mismo día mi onichan me regalo un anillo hecho con una flor blanca… prometiendo que seriamos amantes (recién casados) cuando fuéramos grandes -¿por qué?-

-Por qué te lo prometí y se cumpliría- mi hermano sonrió y yo correspondí… ya estaba oscureciendo… subimos a la moto de nuevo; lo volví a abrasar… no sé cuánto daría porque siempre estuviéramos así.

-Tu para mí y yo para ti…- dijo el mientras pasaba una de sus manos por una de las mías que se encontraban pegadas a su abdomen.

-… y nunca nada lograra separarnos- termine mientras apoyaba mi cabeza en su espalda.

Llegamos… entramos a casa tomados de la mano; nuestros padres de seguro ya estaban dormidos… deben estar tan felices que ni siquiera notaron nuestra ausencia.

Subimos a mi cuarto… la cama con sábanas blancas y rodeadas de almohadas amarillas con verde… fotos de nosotros y el ambiente infestado de nuestro aroma.

Fui al baño y puse mi piyama rosa con puntos negros; ¨mi piyama de encaje negro¨ salí y me acosté, mientras invitaba al joven rubio que se encontraba frente mío.

-Desde ahora… ¿dormiremos en camas diferentes?- pregunte mientras me sentaba; solo sonreíste.

-Buenas noches mi princesa- dijiste mientras volvías a tomar la perilla de la puerta y la girabas lentamente… volví a levantarme rápidamente mientras te tomaba por la camisa.

(Len POV)

Bese tu mano temblorosa… los dos estábamos tan sonrojados. Te tome del brazo y acosté en la cama mientras me posicionaba arriba tuyo… mi mano alcanzo la lámpara mientras tú me detenías…

-No apagues la luz todavía… hoy voy a dormir sola y…-

-¨Tengo miedo a los monstros¨- te respondí mientras te volvía a mirar… ahora tú estabas arriba mío; con una de las almohadas en tu mano derecha –esa es mi infantil princesa-

Tus lágrimas en los ojos me dicen que no me equivoco y tu mirada fija no me da ninguna explicación.

-¿Onichan?- dijiste muy bajo… para luego darme cuenta de que mi mano estaba sobre tu pierna desnuda… -la puerta está cerrada con llave-

Nos miramos a los ojos fijamente… buscando un responsable.

-Ah!... onichan!- dijiste… mientras yo entraba en mí mismo y podía verte muy sonrojada; debajo mío… los dos besándonos apasionadamente; tu piel desnuda rosando con la mía; nos provocaba un placer inimaginable. Mis ojos se encontraban nublados por el éxtasis y tu boca entre abierta llevaba contigo un sexi hilo de saliva.

-Miku…- suspire mientras volvía a aprisionar tus labios con los míos.

Pare mientras te volvía a abrasar… los latidos tan acelerados de tu corazón… quiero que se parezcan a los míos.

-Lo siento- susurre en tu oído para luego acostarme a tu lado y besar tu frente –después de esto no me iré… porque soy tu caballero-

-Yo seré cenicienta…- me contestaste mientras pasabas uno de tus dedos por mi camisa desabrochada provocándome más –y nunca seré de nadie más-

-*_**Te amo**_*- dije mientras tomaba tu mano y cobijaba con la fina tela de las sabanas.

-*_**Yo también te amo**_*- contéstate… para luego dormir plácidamente entre mis brazos.

_**¿Qué tal? ¿Qué les pareció mi fic? actualmente hay dos… basados en romeo and cinderella aquí en fanfiction; pero les prometo que el mío es muy diferente y no quiero molestar a nadie ¿vale?**_

_**Personas: ¡tienes un buen de fics que no continuas! ¬¬**_

_**Yo: si las continúo pero… me entro inspiración y me puse a hacer este… ya saben las reglas… subo un capi de cada fic. ¡Comenten! Todavía no pongo lemmon por que no llega la hora linda… ¿Quién se quedara con Miku? Hagamos un juego: ¡comenten! Y de paso me dicen quién va a ser el prometido de Miku ¿Nero o Kaito? Ustedes decidan ¿vale? nos leemos pronto.**_

_**Bye nye**_


	2. Conociendo a mi rival

_**Disclaimer: los Vocaloid no me pertenecen, sino a Yamaha, Sega y Crypton. ¨DE FANS, PARA FANS, SIN FINES DE LUCRO¨**_

**_*Nuestro amor es prohibido y puede que haga daño, pero siempre te amare… sin importar todo lo que tengamos que sufrir… siempre estaré aquí para sacar una sonrisa en ese mar de lagrimas*_**

**(Len POV)**

Un pequeño rayo de luz entro por la ventana provocando que abriera lentamente mis ojos… el cuarto se encontraba silencioso; abrase a Miku por unos minutos ya que debía ir rápidamente a mi cuarto, por que según mis padres… mi hermana ya no es una niña; ahora es una hermosa señorita que esta comprometida y no puede dormir conmigo.

Me levante y acomode la camisa.

-Papa y mama pronto se despertaran- voltee a ver a la dueña de la pequeña voz; era mi hermana Rin quien miraba un poco sorprendida y nostálgica –Len… sabes que esto va a acabar mal ¿Verdad? Y la más afectada será Miku-

-No quiero verla sufrir- dije con una gran sonrisa fingida -¿Pero acaso no merecemos la felicidad?-

-Lo se…- los dos sonreímos… desde que nacimos siempre hubo una gran comunicación entre Rin y yo; ella fue la única que se había enterado sobre el amor prohibido que tengo por mi hermana –será mejor que te cambies rápido… iré a ganar tiempo-

Rin se retiro; cerrando cuidadosamente la gran puerta del cuarto… mire a mí alrededor. Me quite la camisa blanca del uniforme y estuve dispuesto a retirarme los pantalones hasta que escuche un pequeño murmullo…

-Hace mucho calor…- balbuceo la verde aqua mientras se sentaba en la cama y miraba de reojo… me causo mucha gracia verla así -¿Len?-

-Miku…- dije mientras tomaba el repuesto del uniforme –me meto antes a bañar-

-¡Si… si!- contesto sin verme directamente a la cara; así que me senté junto a ella y levante su rostro con la mano.

-¿Por qué no me vez a los ojos?- pregunte.

-Estas… bueno… etto… tus pantalones y camisa…- contesto ella sonrojada; así que también sentí el rubor correr por mi rostro… desde que nacimos dormimos juntos así que nunca me había percatado de esas cosas; ya que para nosotros como niños era normal vernos en ropa interior… pero ahora me doy cuenta de que no somos mas unos niños… -Len?-

-Me meto a bañar- dije metiéndome al baño… ya no lo puedo soportar mas… quisiera poder gritar al mundo que te amo Miku.

Poder abrasarte y besarte con pación en cualquier lugar, sin temor a que alguien nos desprecie.

**(Miku POV)**

Me talle los ojos y mire las fotos que estaban colgadas en la fría pared… sonreí.

Busque rápidamente mi uniforme mientras preparaba los pasadores que hoy iba a utilizar… creo que se me verán mejor hoy ¡Los de lunita! Así que también saque mis zapatos escolares.

-Ya puedes entrar Miku- dijo mi hermano mientras secaba su cabello con la toalla.

-Esta bien- me metí al baño y deje el agua correr, comencé a pensar en como zafarme de el compromiso al que estoy obligada.

Termine de bañarme y salí enredada en una pequeña toalla  
blanca…

-Onichan ¿Dónde esta mi uniforme?- pregunte mientras lo buscaba en la cama; ya que según yo ahí lo había dejado.

-Lo deje sobre el buro- me contesto el… un poco sonrojado.

-Gracias- me quite la toalla y me puse la playera escolar; obviamente en el baño me puse mi ropa interior -¿Ocurre algo?- pregunte con una sonrisa ya que Len no paraba de verme.

-No, nada…- me contesto más rojo –es solo que…-

-¡No veas!- grite mientras trataba de estirar la playera hacia abajo y cubrirme por completo; ya que solo llevaba puestas unas bragas azules –voltéate en lo que termino… y no hagas trampa-

-Vale…-

Me cambie rápidamente… pero sabia que mi hermano daba miraditas rápidas en cuanto le daba la espalda; eso ¿Me gustaba?... bueno, como les decía; termine de cambiarme y comencé a cepillar mi cabello.

-¿Ya puedo voltear?- pregunto Len mientras se acomodaba la corbata.

-Si… esta bien-

-Deja que te ayude- Len me indico en donde sentarme… después de hacer lo que me pidió, el comenzó a cepillar mi cabello para luego atarlo en dos colitas -¿Qué pasadores usaras hoy?-

-Los de lunita- conteste mientras se los daba; terminando de peinarme me pare y mire en el espejo –gracias onichan-

-Miku… ya no quiero que me digas así…-

-¿Porque?- pregunte un poco triste y preocupada… quería escuchar la respuesta fuera mala o buena…

-Por que somos novios- me contesto el rubio mientras pasaba su mano por mi mejilla provocando que me sonrojara de nuevo –te amo…-

-Yo también te amo…- al ver que Len se acercaba de nuevo a mi rostro cerré los ojos en espera de un beso.

-¡Len! ¡Miku! ¿Están aquí?- nuestros padres ya estaban dentro del cuarto así que nos separamos rápidamente –que les dijimos… que debían dormir en diferentes cuartos…-

-Si… dormimos en diferentes cuartos- conteste mientras tomaba la mano de mi hermano –solo vino Len para peinarme-

-Esta bien… pero de ahora en adelante…- mi mama se sentó en la cama y nos miro de reojo –pasare a tu habitación Miku para checar que duermas sola como toda una señorita… ya en un futuro no tan lejano iras a vivir con tu esposo, el cual te besara, arrollara, cantara, abrasara, peinara, etc. Así que espérate unos meses y pronto volverás a dormir con alguien-

-Esta bien- dije con una sonrisa fingida... de esas que tengo siempre.

-¡Eres hermosa hija!- grito mi mama mientras apretaba una de mis mejillas -¡Rin!-

Mi hermana llego corriendo con una pequeña bolsa… así que mire extrañada.

-¿Qué ocurre mama?- pregunte.

-¿Qué le vez de extraño a tu hermana?- pregunto mi papa, el cual tomaba asiento.

Mire detenidamente a Rin… pues yo no le veo nada raro… solo que se ve más grande.

-Esta maquillada…- respondí –pero eso no es extraño… tiene años que se maquilla-

-Es hora de que también lo hagas tu- respondió mi padre mientras me entregaba una pequeña bolsa idéntica a la de mi hermana; la única diferencia es que la mía es color turquesa -ábrela-

-¿Son pinturas?- saque todas las pequeñas cosas que contenía la bolsa –pero mama…-

-Nada de peros… hoy conocerás a tu marido y debes estar más hermosa que nunca- respondió mi madre mientras me ofrecía asiento; suspire en mis adentros para luego sentarme a un lado de ella.

-¿Mi… marido?- pregunte… en cuanto escuche eso me sentí muy mal ya que solo amo a mi hermano.

-Si… la mejor opción fue Nero Akita- respondió mi padre con una cara de alegría –los señores Kaito Shion y Akaito Shion no son buena opción-

-Así que quédate quieta en lo que te maquillo- dijo mi madre mientras comenzaba a maquillarme; me reí un poco pero trate de disimularlo… lo único que pensé en este momento fue: ¨Los señores Shion no pagaron mucho por ti así que te quedas con el mas rico¨ –te vez mas hermosa-

-Gracias- mire el techo blanco por unos minutos –pero… ¿podrían dejarme un momento a solas con mi hermano?-

-Claro, mientras prepararemos su obento…- respondieron mis padres mientras se retiraban –Len… también tu debes arreglarte ya que hoy conocerás a tu prometida Akita-

**(Len POV)**

Miku me sonrió cálidamente –esta mal acomodada la corbata- ella la volvió a acomodar mientras también acomodaba mi camisa y cabello.

-¿Por qué haces esto?- pregunte con la voz apagada ya que la verde aqua lucia tan bien con la noticia.

-¿Cómo me veo? Espero que sea del agrado del señorito Nero- ella se revisaba el maquillaje en el espejo…

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?- pregunte mientras la abrasaba por la espalda y trataba de verla a los ojos pero ella escondía la mirada –yo te amo Miku… ¿Por qué dices tales cosas?-

-Yo también te amo Len- me respondió con una sonrisa… pero… en sus ojos se notaba la tristeza y lagrimas amargas que no iba a mostrar –pero esto nunca será… no podemos seguir así… de todas maneras terminaremos casándonos con ellos-

-¡No Miku!- dije mientras la abrasaba mas fuerte –podemos salir de esto…-

-No, no podemos…- comenzó a llorar mi verde aqua.

-Odio que seas tan pesimista…- dije mientras la volteaba y besaba sus lagrimas –yo sé que esto no es bien visto por los demás… ¿Pero que importa lo que piensen? Si yo te amo y tú me amas… todo saldrá bien-

-Len…- fue cuando bese sus labios tan suaves.

-Saldremos adelante… solo dame tiempo- dije en lo que me dedicaba a besar su mejilla –vamos mi princesa… bajemos a desayunar-

Los dos bajamos tomados de las manos… aun que luciéramos distantes, estamos más unidos que nunca. Tomamos asiento mientras nos disponíamos a comer… era un poco incomodo ya que nuestros padres seguían hablando sobre el matrimonio arreglado.

Terminando de eso; nos retiramos ya que esta vez nos llevarían ellos al instituto.

**(Miku POV)**

-¡Adiós hijos y enorgullézcanos!- se despidieron nuestros padres así que sonreímos y bajamos del auto para entrar al instituto.

Como siempre la directora nos saludo y guio al salón… ahí nos entregaron los libros y tomamos asiento. Mis amigos hablaban y hablaban pero no los escuchaba ya que estaba demasiado concentrada pensando en el compromiso.

-Démosle la bienvenida a Nero y Neru Akita- pido la directora mientras asía pasar a dos rubios.

-Hola mi nombre es Nero Akita y tengo 17 años- dijo un chico rubio, alto y de ojos color miel… provocando muchos suspiros de otras chicas.

-Hola mi nombre es Neru Akita y tengo 17 años- saludo una chica de cabellos rubios atados en una coleta, esbelta y con los ojos del mismo color que el de su hermano…

Los dos tomaron asiento como si nada… ignorando a los demás a su alrededor. Empecé a recordar la platica que tuve con mama en la mañana… ¡Ya caí! El niño nuevo… es mi futuro esposo.

-¡Vaya que es guapo el nuevo!- dijo mi amiga Gumi, que admiraba al rubio como si fuera la persona mas hermosa de todo el mundo –no tanto como tu hermano pero… ¡Es tan sexi!-

-Yo solo sé que tengo hambre- agregue con cara de angustia, ya que mi mama me prohíbo los puerros y me puso a tomar mucha leche; aun recuerdo sus horribles palabras _¨-ya no podrás comer puerros por que vas a engordar y tomaras mucha leche para que te crezcan mas los pechos… como los tienes ahora están bien, pero debemos asegurarnos de que Nero apruebe tu figura-¨_ que cruel es mi mama.

-Miku hay que salir un día para divertirnos- me pidió Kaito con una gran sonrisa –Va a estar en exhibición un delfín rosa en el acuario ¡deberíamos ir a verlo!-

-No… no pueden- Len llego y golpeo en la cabeza a Kaito… nunca me imagine que ellos dos terminaran siendo amigos cuando todo comenzó en una pelea… apenas llevan un día en conocerse y se tratan como si se conocieran de toda una vida. Me gustaría saber de que estaban platicando esta mañana justo cuando llegamos.

Las clases continuaron… bueno digamos ¨clases¨ por que en realidad todos asían lo que se les pegaba la regalada gana. Unos estaban comiendo, otros estaban cantando y tocando algún instrumento, otros se encontraban contestando los libros rápidamente, Rin y Gumiya estaban de cariñosos… así que me aleje todo lo que pude antes de que me perviertan, con ese tipo de besos que se dan, Kaito y Len se encontraban discutiendo… así que solo me recosté en la banca un poco cansada al escuchar tanto bullo en la clase.

-Hola, tu debes ser una Hatsune- voltee a mirar a la dueña de esa voz y me encontré con la chica nueva; la que me miraba fijamente como si me inspeccionara de arriba abajo.

-Si, hola… tú debes ser Neru- sonreí.

-Señorita Akita Neru- su voz se había vuelto un poco mas grave y su mirada había cambiado a una muy orgullosa y arrogante -¿Quién es Len Kagamine? ¿Y en donde esta?-

-¿Mi hermano? Esta ahí- señale hacia el lugar en donde se encontraba el peli azul y el rubio.

La chica se dirigió asía el lugar y se presento con una sonrisa; no quise entrometerme y tampoco le puse la mayor importancia aunque… he conocido a la futura esposa de mi hermano. Me recosté de nuevo y saque de mi mochila algunas estrellas de colores… esas de azúcar con chile ¡son awesome cuando las juntas!

-¿Te gustan esos dulces?- me pregunto un chico con mirada seria… si no fuera por que en su vos se escuchaba alegría pensaría que me esta despreciando.

-¡Son muy ricos!- sonreí –además mi mama me escondió el puerro- murmure todavía enojada.

-¿Mande?-

-¡Nada, nada!- trate de ocultar el sonrojo que se genero en mi por la vergüenza -¿Quieres?-

-Claro- el rubio tomo unos cuantos y se los comió, por alguna extraña razón me recordó a mi hermano. El chico llevaba el uniforme puesto ¨obvio¨, creo que las dos únicas diferencias que pude encontrar es que este chico tiene ojos color miel y cara seria.

-¿Quieres mas?- pregunte de nuevo mientras le acercaba la pequeña cajita.

-Claro… pero estos los quiero probar en tu boca- el chico se acercó rápidamente…

-¡¿Que diablos le haces a mi Miku?!- mi hermano se atravesó y di gracias a Dios por eso –Ni se te ocurra volver a tocarla… por que hare que desaparezcas de este mundo-

-Yo puedo hacer lo que quiera con Miku- dijo el otro rubio –por que al final de cuentas ella es mi hermosa prometida-

-¿Tu… tu prometida?- estaba tan entretenida con las estrellitas que no quise darme cuenta de que el rubio que estaba enfrente de mi es mi futuro esposo.

-¡Len kun! ¡Len kun!- la rubia arrogante de hace un rato se colgó de mi hermano… esta sonreía y restregaba su cuerpo, así que me dio muchos celos… pero no iba a hacer un espectáculo aquí, ya es suficiente con el de mi hermano.

-Voy a salir un momento- dije a la encargada del salón.

Me retire rápidamente y pasee por lo alrededores… el instituto es muy grande y hermoso.

Había un lugar muy lindo, rodeado por flores y un gran árbol… enfrente había una fuente de agua cristalina.

-Tengo hambre- susurre.

**(Len POV)**

-Debo salir para buscar a mi hermana- me justifique mientras salía corriendo a cualquier dirección… lo importante es encontrar a Miku.

Busque por todos lados tratando de no desesperarme ya que Kaito iba conmigo… el rubio de hace rato también salió a buscar a Miku pero por su cuenta.

Los salones eran grandes y muchos estaban vacíos… como el de ciencias, así que trate de pasar a todos los lugares posibles… pero no había rastro de la verde aqua.

-Tal vez este en el patio- me dijo Kaito con una sonrisa despreocupada… -si sigues preocupándote te saldrán canas de colores-

-No entiendes- mire nerviosamente de nuevo –Miku es lo mas importante que tengo en mi vida, es muy noble, pero sobre todo es muy inocente e indefensa… si el rubiecito de hace rato la encuentra no sé que cosas le podría hacer-

Seguí buscando… pero las risitas y coqueteos de Kaito hacia otras chicas me estaban desesperando; así que lo mire de reojo y me eche a correr para perderlo esperando que me dejara seguir en mi búsqueda en paz.

-¡Gracias por todo!- escuche por fin la suave y hermosa voz de mi hermana. Así que corrí en dirección hacia ella y la pude ver comiendo unos cuantos puerros, sentada a la sombra de un gran árbol –que ricos están~-

-¡Miku te estaba buscando por todas partes! ¿¡Donde te metiste!?- pregunte preocupado.

-No lo se- me contesto ella con una sonrisa despreocupada… al parecer ella misma se perdió –estaba un poco molesta así que encontré este lugar y decidí dormirme un rato… después sentí que alguien picaba mi mejilla y abrí mis ojos; fue cuando conocí a Mikuo san… ¡El me regalo algunos puerros!... Perdóname si te preocupe-

-Esta bien… pero no lo vuelvas a hacer- me senté a un lado de ella –me tenias muy preocupado-

-Lo siento Len kun… no era mi intención-

-Lo se- la abrase y volví a oler ese aroma tan característico de ella… como vainilla –te amo Miku-

-Te amo Len-

Nos quedamos así un buen rato… el clima era perfecto y algunas pequeñas gotas de agua caían sobre nosotros, provocándonos una que otra risa… simplemente los momentos mas comunes para los demás; cosas como dormir, caminar, cantar… esas cosas las disfruto al máximo con la verde aqua.

-Tenemos que irnos- dijo Miku mientras se levantaba –si no llegamos a la clase no sé que nos harán-

-No te preocupes… ya viste que prácticamente no hacemos nada-

-Pero si nos quedamos… ya no seré una ¨_niña buena¨_-

-Esta bien- los dos nos tomamos la mano y caminamos sin rumbo, esperando poder encontrar en el camino a alguien que nos dijera hacia donde quedaba el salón… de seguro Rin también nos debe estar buscando.

Paso el tiempo y seguíamos vagando sin rumbo… no podíamos hallar a alguien que nos ayudara y comenzaba a hacer frio.

Miku empezó a temblar un poco… así que me quite el suéter y se lo ofrecí para que no se enfermara… ella lo acepto gustosa y me sonrió. Seguimos caminando y el clima seguía empeorando cada vez, así que vi de nuevo ese salón vacío de ciencias y no había de otra más que entrar para no enfermarnos.

-Que no haya truenos- susurro Miku asustada mientras miraba por la ventana… en cuanto entramos al salón comenzó a llover para luego venir una gran tormenta… sin exagerar.

-Tranquila- dije con una sonrisa, me acerque a ella y la abrase. Los dos nos sentamos en el suelo del salón mientras tratábamos de escuchar música… pero el ruido del agua cayendo bruscamente en el suelo hacia imposible esta tarea. Miku seguía abrasada de mi sin dejar de cerrar los ojos… temblaba, aunque no se si de frio o de miedo –Miku mírame-

-Pero…- ella alzo la vista y pude mirar sus ojos al borde del llanto… sonreí para darle confianza y la bese. Sus labios eran tan suaves y finos, calientitos y deliciosos… los dos seguimos unidos por aquella muestra de cariño aunque por momentos tuvimos que separarnos por la falta de aire -perdóname-

-¿De que pides perdón?- pregunte un poco confundido.

-Por mi culpa estamos aquí- ella me abrazo mas fuerte –si no me hubiera salido del salón… no estaríamos perdidos-

-No digas eso- le di un rápido beso en la frente –por que ahora estamos los dos juntos, sin temor a que nos vean los demás… y puedo besarte cuanto quiera-

-Te amo… cuando estoy contigo… siempre me siento protegida y se va el miedo- me respondió ella con una mirada tierna –no me importaría ir al fin del mundo si es contigo-

-Pronto podremos gritar a los cuatro vientos que nos amamos- su fina silueta paro de temblar y su rostro se acurro en mi pecho buscando el calor y protección que siempre trato de brindarle.

**_(Miku POV)_**

_A veces pienso ¨seria genial que Len no fuera mi hermano¨ pero… si no fuera mi hermano nunca tendría oportunidad de relacionarme con el, siendo como soy… _

_Siempre he sido una niña llorona que se asusta de todo, muchas personas consideran mi personalidad muy adorable._

_Puedo hacer de todo, además de que poseo una hermosa voz… pero mi timidez me impide ser sociable; aun me confundo en cuanto a las relaciones que establezco con la demás gente… ya que al ser muy tonta y débil me dejo convencer fácilmente… trato de comportarme un poco mas madura en diferentes ocasiones, pero no sirve de nada porque de una forma u otra siempre termino con un problema sea pequeño o grande._

_Pero Len esta siempre ahí para cuidar de que nadie me haga daño._

_Me pregunto… si es que nunca se cansara de mí._

**(Len POV)**

_Esta mañana en cuanto llegamos Kaito se acercó a mi y me dijo que nunca se iba a rendir con Miku… aun no perdía la guerra contra Nero; fue cuando le confesé sobre los sentimientos que tengo hacia mi hermana y también le dije que esta guerra era solo entre Nero y yo._

Miku seguía dormida así que la volví a acomodar antes de que mi brazo se durmiera…

_Kaito no se va a rendir tan fácil y es raro que él se considere mi mejor amigo; pero es bueno saber que hay alguien más que pueda cuidar de mi hermana cuando yo no pueda hacerlo_.

-¨Len ¿Dónde están?¨- mi hermana acababa de llamarme por celular ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió a mi? Pero si le hubiera llamado en estos momentos no estaría con la persona que mas amo.

-¨En un salón… creo que es de ciencias¨-

-¨No tocaron para salir a receso por que esta lloviendo… así que no pude salir a buscarlos, pero Gumiya va a ir por ustedes¨-

-¨No enserio… estamos bien¨-

-¨No puedo dejarlos tanto tiempo solos¨- se escucho una breve pausa -¨llevan cuatro horas fuera del salón… Kaito regreso con Nero¨-

-¨¿Y?¨-

-¨Seguro se lo comunicaran a nuestros papas y ellos no estarán contentos ya que este día tenían que pasársela con su pareja¨-

-¨No me importa¨-

-¨Piensa en Miku¨- realmente pondría triste a mi princesa si me regañaran o impidieran que la vea por algunos días… yo no quiero verla llorar.

-¨Que venga rápido¨- colgué el celular y moví cuidadosamente a la verde aqua para que despertara.

-Ne~ Len kun ¿ocurre algo?-

-Ya vienen por nosotros-

-Que mal… yo quería estar mas tiempo contigo- Miku miro por ultima vez la ventana, donde se podían apreciar algunas gotas de agua cristalina –esta noche no podre dormir-

-Pensare en algo para que pueda quedarme contigo- mire por un rato sus ojos tan lindos y llenos de alegría, sentí un deseo incontrolable por abrasarla y besarla… pero no quiero que ella se espante ante tales muestras de cariño.

-Len kun… ¿recuerdas que cuando éramos niños, besabas mi frente para que no tuviera miedo?-

-Si-

-Tengo miedo ¿puedes darme un beso?- sonreí con ternura mientras alzaba su fleco con la mano y bese su frente –así no… ya no soy una niña y yo quiero un beso de novios-

-¿Un beso… de novios?- pase saliva por un momento… no podía creer que Miku me pidiera eso y lo mejor es que después de ese ¨beso¨ se aproximaban todas las fantasías que he tenido con ella, desde hace años.

-Len…- Miku tomo mi rostro con sus suaves manos y me...

**_~Beso~_**

Me quede inmóvil por un momento, no podía creer que Miku fuera quien iniciara tantas cosas… a las que temí por tanto tiempo.

La aprisione con mis brazos mientras adentraba mi lengua en su cavidad bucal… su sabor es tan adictivo, una mezcla entre un postre de miel pero tan picante como la canela.

Los jadeos no se hicieron tardar mientras Miku pasaba sus finas manos por mi espalda. Perdí la noción del tiempo y olvide por completo el lugar en donde estábamos. Comencé a morder el cuello de mi princesa mientras mis manos bajaban hasta sus piernas, para explorarlas y grabar en mi, su textura. Mi cuerpo estaba en llamas y sentía algo doloroso y punzante en medio de mis pantalones.

Volví a sus labios con intenciones de comérmelos y mordí suavemente el labio inferior de la verde aqua… ella gimió mi nombre… eso fue como música para mis oídos.

Nos recostamos sin importar que el suelo estuviera mas frio que nuca, pero todas las sensaciones de placer que ahora teníamos… no nos dejaban pensar con claridad. Miku seguía jadeante debajo de mi, mientras yo recorría con las manos todo su cuerpo.

-¨Cof, coff, coff, cof¨- los dos nos volteamos un poco extrañados –disculpen la interrupción… pero hace frio y no puedo esperar a que terminen-

-¡Perdón!- Miku se disculpaba toda roja mientras estiraba nerviosamente la falda azul y tapaba sus bragas -¡No tenias que ver eso! ¡Lo siento! ¡Perdón Gumiya san!-

-Jejejeje no te preocupes Miku ni~- el peli verde sonrió tontamente mientras se sonrojaba –esta bien que exploren un poco su sexualidad, pero si no quieren que los descubran deberían ser mas cautelosos-

-¿Cómo… como sabes?-

-¿Eso? ¡Ah… Rin me conto!- el chico jugo con sus dedos mientras esperaba una buena regañisa –entre una pareja no debe haber secretos… ¡Lo mejor es la comunicación!-

-La comunicación…?- Miku me miro un poco apenada -¿Len kun… somos novios?-

-Si- conteste con una sonrisa.

-Entonces debe haber comunicación entre nosotros-

-Me parece bien-

-Bueno…- Miku bajo la mirada -¿Qué es ese bulto en tus pantalones?-

-¡Miku ni~!- Gumiya se lanzo a abrazar a Miku mientras tapaba sus ojos –Len… te esperamos en la puerta… por si acaso, hay un baño a la derecha-

-Ah… si… gracias- me levante, sentí que mi cara ardía y la vergüenza me comía.

Me dirigí al supuesto baño y me eche un poco de agua fría en el rostro, me trate de tranquilizar y tomar una buena bocanada de aire.

-Ya estamos todos- Gumiya nos conto con los dedos y sonrió –entonces vámonos… a ver si todavía alcanzamos a escuchar el final de la historia-

-¿Historia?- pregunto Miku.

-Hace unos momentos estaban leyendo ¨**_Romeo y Julieta_**¨-

-Es una linda historia- Miku tomo mi mano… es cierto, esa es una linda historia.

-Pero… siempre termina en final trágico- Gumiya paro de caminar y miro hacia el cielo, todavía ennegrecido –y no importa cuantas veces sea contada… nunca cambia-

-No cambia por que así es la historia-

-No me hagas caso Miku ni~ a veces divago-

Continuamos caminando, hasta que llegamos al dichoso salón… que no se encontraba tan lejos del lugar en donde estábamos. Todos se amontonaron a nuestro alrededor mientras nos ofrecían chamarras y comida… parecería que se trataran de náufragos y sus rescatistas.

-Miku! ¡Estaba tan preocupado!- Kaito estaba abrasando a mi verde aqua, así que me arrime a ellos y le di un simple empujón a este –no te me pongas celoso… también te extrañe-

-No me molestes- dije con una sonrisa que mas bien se podría interpretar como: ¨_tocas a Miku y te mato_¨

-Len… toma- la rubia molesta de hace un rato me ofreció un toper rosa –como tu futura esposa te prepare un rico obento… vamos, cómelo…-

-Am… gracias… creo- lo tome y mire por un momento a la rubia de coleta… que se llama Neru –pero no tengo hambre-

**(Miku POV)**

-Miku- Nero me llamo mientras tomaba mi mano y metía rápidamente en mi boca en pedazo de pan con chocolate –debes estar hambrienta-

-Gracias- sonreí cálidamente -¡Esta muy rico!-

-Que bueno que te gusto- el rubio me devolvió la sonrisa mientras acariciaba mi mejilla –vamos a sentarnos…-

Me dirigí a mi banca y saque más dulces, que tenia todavía escondidos. Saque también mi obento y me dispuse a comer…

-¿Quieres?- pregunte con una sonrisa al rubio de hace un rato, ya que solo miraba y era un poco incomodo comer así.

-Aja- le di una salchicha con forma de pulpito mientras yo comía una bola de arroz.

-Rico~- murmure mientras metía un pedazo de chocolate en mi boca y comía al mismo tiempo una bola de arroz –muy rico~-

-Jajajajajaja que estas haciendo?- me pregunto Nero con una gran sonrisa.

-Sabe… muy rico con chocolate- tome una bola de arroz con mi mano derecha y con la izquierda un pedazo de chocolate –este era para mi hermano…- voltee a ver como se divertía con la chica nueva –pero puedes comértelo ya que no creo que se acuerde… ¡enserio es muy rico!-

-Lo comeré, solo porque tu lo dices- Nero tomo las dos cosas y las metió rápidamente a su boca, conteniendo la respiración –r… rico~-

-¡Lo sabia! Sabia que te iba a gustar- con las manos hice un movimiento al que estoy acostumbrada, como si tocara tambores y a la misma vez bailara.

-Jajajajaja eres muy graciosa- saque mi lengua infantilmente con las palabras del ojimiel –eres la chica de mis sueños… y estoy feliz de que nos vallamos a casar en un futuro-

-Gra… gracias- me sonroje ante su comentario sin importar que mi piel es tan blanca… que un simple rubor me convierte en un tomate andante.

-¡Vale… ya entendimos que te encanta mi verde aqua! Pero no es para que me la andes chuleando todo el rato- mi amigo Kaito estaba parado enfrente de nosotros, con una sonrisa descarada mientras me miraba de reojo –Miku… debes tener mucho frio-

-Un poco- frote mis brazos tranquilamente –pero no te preocupes-

**_*Después de todo… Len se encargo de eso*_**

-Pronto terminara la hora- Nero miro por un momento su celular –no me quiero ir, ya que no termine de conocer por completo a mi novia, pero tengo otra oportunidad mañana ¿verdad?-

-No molestes- Kaito seguía ahí… escuchando cada palabra –por cierto Miku ni~ ¿Qué te parecería salir a un parque de diversiones?-

-Un… parque?-

-¡Claro! Ahí podremos tomar un helado, subir a la rueda de la fortuna y después… darnos un beso de total amor…-

-¡Kaito deja de andar molestando a mi Miku!- Len apareció de la nada aun con Neru colgando de su cuello; eso me molesto un poco…

-Estaría bien Kaito nichan- aclare despreocupada –no tengo nada que hacer en las tardes-

-¡Que bueno!- mi amigo dio unos pequeños saltitos.

-Si es así… yo también voy- interrumpió Len.

-Yo también- Neru se acomodó el uniforme –debo ir a donde mi esposo vaya-

-Con todo respeto señorita Akita san- Len miro de reojo a la rubia.

-Me puedes llamar ¨amor¨, ¨mi cielo¨, ¨mi vida¨, ¨novia¨, ¨esposa¨, ¨sexi novia mía¨-

-Como decía- mi hermano metió sus manos en las bolsas del pantalón –no me moleste-

-Yo también voy- Nero se paro enfrente de mi y sonrió pícaramente –podría perderse mi hermosa novia…-

-¡Yo también voy!- todo el grupo comenzó a discutir sobre si iban o no… por una parte estaban Len y Kaito molestando a los demás advirtiéndoles que esta solo era una salida para un numero de personas, Neru asía su berrinche por que Len no quería besarla, tocarla y dirigirle la palabra, Gumi y las demás estaban hablando sobre la ropa que deberían llevar y los tortolos (Rin y Gumiya) estaban besuqueándose en un rincón del salón.

-¡Todos vamos a ir! ¡Wii~!-

Si así van a ser todos los días… creo que empezare a odiar la escuela.

-Nos vemos amor- Rin se despedía de su novio con una sonrisa –nos vemos mañana-

-Bye- los dos se despegaron por fin y mi hermana subió a la camioneta.

-¡Adiós Len kun! ¡Sueña conmigo!- Neru se despedía desde adentro de un carro clásico.

-¡No me molestes!- mi hermano solo daba la espalda y fingía no escuchar… así que me reí un poco.

-Adiós Miku- escuche la voz de Nero así que sonreí –te amo…-

-¡No molestes a mi hermanita!- Len estaba echando humo.

-Adiós- me despedí de todos con una sonrisa y me subí con el rubio a la camioneta… por fin vamos a casa.

Comimos como de costumbre… no hubo ninguna plática importante.

Hacia tanto calor que solo me quite la ropa y me dispuse a meterme a bañar (N/A: eso siempre lo hago yo XD lose… no es nada normal) lave cuidadosamente todo mi cabello, pase el jabón por todo mi cuerpo y jugué un poco con el agua.

-El rímel- susurre mientras miraba mis dedos manchados por la cosa negra –me debo ver graciosa-

Talle con fuerza mi cara, me tenia que deshacer de toda esa pintura… me pregunto si a Len le gusta verme pintada.

Me metí un rato a la tina y descanse un poco, mientras escuchaba las gotas del agua caer.

Pensé sobre todo lo que ocurrió en todo el día… en verdad me sorprendí al ver a los gemelos Akita ¡se parecen mucho a mis hermanos! Neru=Rin y Nero=Len jejejejeje pensé que mi esposo seria alguien malo que me ataría a una silla y me haría cosas malas… pero se ve que es un buen chico.

La esposa de Len se ve una chica agradable, aunque solo se la pase acosando a mi hermano jejejejeje yo pensé que seria alguien como… una tipa mala que solo gaste dinero.

Salí envuelta en una toalla y me recosté en la cama.

-¡Que sueño!- me levante rápidamente al escuchar que alguien entraba y trate de estirar la toalla -¡Miku! ¿¡Que… que estas asiendo aquí… bueno, es tu cuarto… pero…!?-

-¡Pues no entres sin tocar!- mi cara ardía… -me espantaste Len- me volví a acostar como si nada y bostece.

-No puedes andar así…-

-Claro que puedo- mire el balcón –además hace mucho calor-

-¿Calor? Yo no siento nada de calor- mire a mi hermano que llevaba puesta una playera blanca con un pantalón negro… se veía tan cobijado a pesar del detestable clima.

-Quítate la ropa- recordé como salía a veces Len solo en short y yo en bikini al patio para quitarnos el calor cuando éramos niños –tan solo verte así… me siento con mas calor y pegajosa-

-Enserio… no tengo calor- él se acercó y coloco su mano sobre mi frente.

-Estas… frio-

-Te lo dije- sonrió.

-Quítate la ropa-

-¿Qué!?-

-¡Quítate la ropa!- me abalance sobre mi hermano mientras le quitaba desesperadamente la camisa –jeejejeje no puedo creer que viví con calor todos estos veranos… cuando tu te conservas tan frio-

-Esto… esto…- me encontraba abrasada del pecho de mi hermano mientras tocaba con mis manos todo su torso, ya no sentía calor.

-Quédate así Len kun-

**(Len POV)**

Miku se quedo dormida sobre de mi, llevaba solo puesta una toalla blanca… se veía tan linda así.

-Tonta- la levante y lleve a al cama, ella seguía sin despertar –será mejor que traiga un poco de refresco-

-No te vallas-

-Pensé que seguías dormida… ¿necesitas algo?- la cara de mi verde aqua se veía aun un poco adormilada –solo iré por unos refrescos-

-No me dejes- sus ojos se veían tan hermosos y llenos de vida.

-No lo are- me senté a su lado mientras la abrasaba –ne~ Miku… ¿te la pasaste bien este día?-

-Creo- ella se aferro mas a mi -¿te gusta mucho Neru chan?... si es así, solo dímelo-

-Solo te amo a ti Miku- le sonreí –no hay nadie mas hermosa, inteligente, linda, graciosa… que tu; tu eres todo mi mundo-

-Te amo- ella sonrió… amo su sonrisa –nunca dejare de amarte Len-

-Yo tampoco a ti Miku- le di un beso rápido.

-Chuu~- pique sus suaves mejillas.

-Eres suavecita- los dos reímos como locos mientras luchábamos por pellizcar las mejillas del otro; nos mantuvimos un buen rato jugando hasta que me avergoncé al ver a mi hermana medio desnuda abajo de mi… así que pare –creo que será mejor que paremos-

-Si quieres- la verde aqua se acomodó la pequeña prenda y se sentó -¡vamos a ver caricaturas!-

-Claro mi princesa- cambiamos varias veces los canales pero no lográbamos encontrar algo bueno, así que optamos por jugar videojuegos antes de que nuestros padres nos separan… no permitiré que ocurra eso… debo planear algo.

-Len… ¿me veo linda cuando me pinto?- Miku me pregunto un poco preocupada… la verdad nunca la había visto así, fue un gran cambio y la verdad pienso que sin maquillaje o sin él se ve linda… aunque se ve mas sexi con rímel.

-Te vez hermosa- bese uno de sus ojos –te vez muy… muy… sexi-

-Entonces me pintare diario- ella estaba nerviosa y roja -para que no me dejes de mirar-

La bese suavemente sus labios… estos tenían sabor a cereza; mis brazos se movían por si solos rodeándola y acariciándola.

_~Toc-toc~_

-Ya es muy noche- mama entro, así que nos separamos –debes ir a tu cuarto Len-

-Ya voy- le di un rápido beso en la mejilla –buenas noches hermanita-

-Buenas noches onichan- salí de la habitación y corrí a la mía… como puede ser posible que no se me haya ocurrido algo para poder quedarme con Miku.

**(Miku POV)**

Mama se sentó a un lado mío así que sonreí y puse una película de terror… a mama le gustan de este tipo.

-Ya deberías ponerte tu pijama- asentí y corrí a buscarla –te cepillare el cabello… como toda una dama debes aprender a dormir sin moverte o hablar por las noches-

-No lo entiendo mama- me puse la pijama y desate mis colitas.

-No seria apropiado que tu esposo piense que eres una chica sin educación- mama me tejió dos trenzas… que quedaron un poco cortas por obvias razones –así que mañana en la mañana subiré y checare que ninguna de tus trenzas estén desechas ¿vale? si logras amanecer diario sin arruinar tu peinado ya te habrás convertido en toda una dama- (N/T: no se si tiene que ver con la canción :p pero a la geishas las peinan en las noches y tienen que dormir sobre unas tablas de madera rodeadas por arroz crudo; si amanecen en el mismo lugar, sin ningún pelo fuera de lugar y sin tocar el arroz… se convierten en una dama, aparte de las cosas que tienen que hacer, como tocar varios instrumentos y aprender a bailar)

-Entiendo mama- me acosté y mire un rato la película… pero no le preste tanta atención además de que no paraba de pensar en que esta noche y las demás, dormiré sola, lejos de mi Len.

-Te vez muy hermosa hija- mama me miro por un segundo –tienes un hermoso cuerpo-

-¡Mama!- reclame sonrojada.

-Si tan solo Rin tuviera tus pechos…-

-Mama ¬3¬ deja de bromear-

-No bromeo-

-Que mello- me metí debajo de las cobijas y mire un rato mas la película, pero estaba mas preocupada viendo el tamaño de mis pechos… yo los veo muy pequeños… ¿Cuándo me crecerán?

-Ya me tengo que ir- se levanto y camino hacia la puerta –tengo que levantarme temprano para poder hacer el obento de tu esposo… por que nunca te vas a levantar antes para esas cosas ¿verdad?-

-Ya me conoces-

-Bueno… nos vemos en la mañana, recuerda que no debes arruinar tus trenzas-

-Vale mama-

**(Len POV)**

Por fin tuve una idea… solo el problema es que mama no se iba; pero el enemigo ya salió del territorio.

**(Miku POV)**

¡¿Por qué vi esa película de terror?! No es que sea miedosa… siempre veo esta clase de películas con Len antes de dormir… ¡pero ahora el no esta aquí! Los monstros me van a comer… ¿Qué puedo hacer? ¿Qué puedo hacer? ¡Ya se!

-¡Que cansado!- arrime el buro de mi cama y lo puse para atrancar la puerta, cerré todas las ventanas y el balcón… por ultimo tome un cepillo de mi tocador y me arrincone en un lugar para defenderme del monstro que podría venir.

_~Toc-toc~_

Mierda… mierda… mierda… ¡! El ya viene por mi ¡! ¡Moriré tan joven! ¡Ni siquiera podre darle un último beso a Len!

_~Toc-toc~_

Tengo que ser fuerte… aguanta el miedo.

-Que… que… que quieres?- me acerque al balcón ya que de ahí provenían los ruidos –señor monstro… por favor… por lo que mas quiera… no me coma-

-Miku…- esa voz me parecía conocida –soy yo… Len-

-¿Len?- baje mi guardia, pero aun no me convencía -¿Cómo… como sé que eres tu?-

-Solo yo sé que duermes con una pijama rosa con puntos negros, te gusta mirar los albunes que tenemos, amas el puerro, siempre te encuentras comiendo helado de sandia, tu voz es hermosa, sabes bailar, odias los kimonos, amas las películas de terror pero no te gusta mirarlas sola por que te espantas, siempre ganas en los videojuegos a pesar de que no sabes para que sirven cada uno de los botones, normalmente duermes con el cabello suelto cuando nuestros papas están de viaje, todas las mañanas en la ducha tocas tus pechos para verificar que crezcan, cuando teníamos 10 años eras mas alta que yo, eres tímida pero una buena persona, tu color favorito es el rosa, amas el flan y el pastel de fresa, creías que el ¨hilo rojo¨ que nos une tenia una forma física a pesar de que te explique millones de veces que este solo es un decir, tocas el violín a la perfección, el primer instrumento que tocaste fue el piano, has dado millones de recitales para gente importante, siempre dices ¨soy un robot¨ cuando estas frente al ventilador, eres la única que me ha visto llorar, aun usas bragas de rayas o de dibujitos, tu primer beso fui yo, amas que te diga ¨princesa¨, aun no has tenido tu primera vez…-

-¡Ya entendí! ¡Ya entendí!- abrí las ventanas que me separaban de Len y deje que pasara –me asustaste mucho-

-Lo siento- se rio un poco –no era mi intención-

-No te burles…- hice un puchero –aun que me hubiera gustado ver a un monstro de verdad-

-Eso lo podemos arreglar…- Len me tomo por la cintura y comenzó a devorar mis labios, correspondí a los besos pero se me dificultaba seguirle el paso, su mano derecha bajo hasta una de mis piernas…

-No eres un monstro- replique.

-Soy el monstro de las caricias- mordió mi cuello, provocando que soltara un leve gemido.

-Me gusta este monstro- los dos seguimos hasta llegar a la cama y caer para continuar en nuestro mundo, en el que se encontraban suspiros y palabras dulces.

-Hay que parar princesa- Len paro con dificultan mientras daba otro vistazo a mis labios –tenemos que dormir… además escuche que mama te pidió que no arruinaras tus trenzas-

-Las puedo volver a hacer-

-Tenemos que dormir… mañana será un día pesado- el rubio se veía triste.

-¿Ocurre algo?-

-Nada… solo que amo dormir- el me indico que me acostara debajo de las cobijas así que le obedecí, el también tomo su lugar y me abrazo –amo dormir… y sentir que te tengo a mi lado, sentir tu mirada, tu respiración, tus dulces manos tocando mi rostro y tal vez… sentir el sabor y suavidad de tus labios-

A pesar de la oscuridad que abundaba en mi cuarto puede diferenciar esa sonrisa dulce y orgullosa, de mi amado Len.

Bese suavemente sus labios, él quería dormir y yo no se lo iba negar… solo que quería volver a sentir ese sabor de menta fresca que abunda en el.

**(Len POV)**

Escuche decir a mama que Nero por fin había comprado un beso de Miku… no permitiré que nadie mas, aparte de mi, la sienta y disfrute de sus caricias y besos.

* * *

**_¡Ya volví! Perdón por no actualizar tan seguido pero la escuela me quita un buen de tiempo TT_TT además… estoy reprobando y solo puedo escribir a escondidas :,(_**

**_Como ya se dieron cuenta Nero es el ganador y el primer enemigo de Len jejejeje, esta vez no pude poner Lemon ya que lo pienso poner cuando ya valla por los últimos capis, espero que les haya gusto y no las haya decepcionado._**

**_Miku Hatsune 123456: ¡me leíste la mente! Si me inspire también en la canción de adolecense jejejeje aunque casi muero por que no puedo ver casi ningún tipo de videos en donde Rin y Len estén enamorados… sobre lo del anime, realmente nunca he visito un anime sobre incesto LOL _**

**_metaleritapao: Gracias por comentar :D! Espero no haberte decepcionado con este capi :p ya que lo hice muy aprisa para un futuro tratare de tomarme mi tiempo para que mis fics sean de tu agrado._**

**_Julita1124: ¡Hola! :3 muchas caritas felices y abrazos emocionales de mi parte… espero que te haya gustado el capi :D ¡Besitos!_**

**_Erza Fullbuster Love: ya te traje la conti recién sacadita de el horno de mi mente loca… también te envió muchos saluditos y abrazos ¡Bye nye!_**

**_¡Comenten! ¡Comenten!_**

**_Pliss… tratare de actualizar rápido pero no les puedo prometer nada._**

**_Bye nye_**


End file.
